


Son

by fojg24aka24



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojg24aka24/pseuds/fojg24aka24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another challenge response for missing pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to their creators and owners and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: For the Don't Call Me… Challenge on Missing Pieces.

Son

"Let me in, son."

"Don't call me son." Nicolas said as he stared at his biological father. He had always thought that he knew who his father was, but it turned out that the man who had raised him was not his father. The man that was currently on his Mom's porch was his biological father.

"I'm sorry that you had to learn that I am your father the way that you had to."

"Me too." He replied.

"I just need to talk to your Mother."

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you."

He didn't notice that his Mom had stepped behind him.

"Hello, Sydney."

"Mom."

"Don't worry, Nicolas I called him."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to talk to him and I wanted to show him something."

"I'll go then."

"You can stay, son."

"No, I'll leave and come back."

"I'm sorry for both of your losses."

"Me too, Sydney." Michelle said as she put his hand on his arm. Nicolas glared at the gesture and walked out the door. He wasn't sure of what to think of, or feel about this man Sydney. He had only briefly met him when his father died.

The End


End file.
